moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mind Candy team
Due to the course of its growth and decline, company Mind Candy has had many employees which have overlap with their other brands. See also: *Category:Real_Life *Category:Real Life Events Main Team *Michael Acton Smith - the creative CEO and founder *Steve Cleverly - the Moshi Monsters expert being involved with all of the fiction *Wip Vernooij - the animation director *Sanj Sen - the composer and producer of all the music, lyrical or instrumental *Ross McCaughey - art and design director *Vincent Bechet - designer of most Moshlings (Big Bad Bill was originally created by Michael Acton Smith before being redesigned by Bechet, Gumdrop and Ivy were created by Ross McCaughey, Pipa's redesign was handled by Meelis Silem) *Celine Choo - artist *Nana Li - artist *Lucien Hoare - artist *Matt Latchford - artist Michael Acton Smith Michael Acton Smith OBE, also known as Mr. Moshi, Mr. Calm (formally Mr. Stress) is the former C.E.O. (Chief Executive Officer), Creative Director and founder of entertainment company Mind Candy - the driving force behind global kids phenomenon Moshi Monsters. On 11th July 2014, Smith stepped down as Mind Candy CEO which was announced on a YouTube video. In 1998 whilst in his early twenties, Smith co-founded online gadget and gift retailer Firebox.com with university friend, Tom Boardman. The pair started out with a rent-free attic and a £1,000 loan from Smith’s mother. Their breakthrough moment came in the form of the “Shot Glass Chess Set”. Within five years they were listed by The Sunday Times 'Fast Track 100' as the 13th fastest growing, privately owned business in the UK. Following his success with Firebox, Michael secured $10m backing and launched Mind Candy in 2004. The company launched alternate reality game Perplex City, a global treasure hunt with £100,000 buried somewhere in the world that played out across various media including websites, text messages, magazines, live events, skywriting and multiple helicopters. The game gained positive press coverage with Perplex City being hailed as the future of gaming. The game was also nominated for a BAFTA award in 2006 yet only attracted a niche audience. After three years (and $9m spent) Perplex City was placed on indefinite hold. With just $1m left in the bank, Smith took a final roll of the dice. In 2007, having been inspired by the growing success of Facebook and kids brands including Tamagotchi, Mind Candy launched online world Moshi Monsters. The risk proved to be his best decision to date. Michael Acton Smith’s ultimate vision is to ‘build the largest entertainment brand in the world for this new digital generation of kids'. He was the 15th person to make an account on Moshi Monsters upon its launch. Mr. Moshi's monster's name is Snowcrash, named after a book he liked as a teenager. In an interview he stated that if he was a Moshling he would be Big Bad Bill as he was his favourite Moshling up until 2012, where CocoLoco replaced him. *Moshi Monsters account: mrmoshi with Snowcrash *Twitter: @acton *Instagram: @michaelacton acton3.png|Michael and his 'mini' cartoon self MrMoshi_MoshlingRescue.png Chic0.jpg|Concept by Mr. Moshi drew on a napkin in a London café. Chic0 would most likely become Peppy later on. Original Plush.jpg Big Bad Bill concept.jpg|Concept of Big Bad Bill Divinia Knowles Divinia Knowles was the acting President of Mind Candy. She was given this role as Michael Acton Smith stepped down as the CEO of Mind Candy to work on the creative side of business, instead of the operational side. She is only in this role on a temporary basis, until Mind Candy finds a new CEO. She has declined her work as of 30th of September, 2015, on own accord. . Her Farewell Gift ]] She is one of the driving forces behind Mind Candy, turning it from what was a small start-up based in Battersea, to a $250m company that has developed the global kids phenomenon Moshi Monsters. Divinia has worked in collaboration with Mind Candy’s founder and CEO Michael Acton Smith since 2006, when the company was established. A qualified management accountant, her years of business experience have helped grow Moshi Monsters into one of the leading kids’ entertainment brands of the digital age. At Mind Candy, Divinia has seen Moshi through from concept to delivery, being brought in to undertake and oversee all the office and financial management. Divinia is a member of the six-strong management team, Company Secretary and Board Observer; overseeing Finance, Operations and HR for the company whilst working with the management team to define overall business strategy and direction. In the past six years, Divinia has been responsible for monetising new products, building operational infrastructure, tightly managing finances in both the highs and lows of the company’s history. She has also overseen the business’s rapidly growing recruitment programme. Divinia’s areas of expertise centre around working with growing start ups driving sales growth, brand development, launching products, building market share, creating global distribution networks while maintaining financial excellence and operational efficiency. She brings valuable insight and knowledge to the team regarding the leadership and management challenges faced by fast-growth companies. Steve Cleverley Steve Cleverley.jpg Steve Cleverley is an entertainer, freelance writer and occasional songwriter who voiced Sweet Tooth in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. To date, he has contributed to every issue of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. His favourite video game is "Mrs. PacMan", as stated in an interview with multiple Mind Candy workers. Steve Cleverley is a self-proclaimed "writer of all things Moshi". He wrote several memorable Moshi Monsters books, including The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide, and the Character Encyclopedia. He also created the term 'goopendous'. Cleverley is the writer of Moshi Monsters: The Movie. When Cleverley isn't working on a Moshi Monsters project, he freelance writes by writing ads, magazines, brochures and text for websites. Emma Munro Smith Emma Munro Smith is the editor of the Moshi Monsters Magazine who works for Mind Candy and SkyJack Publishing. She became a Staff Member in 2008 when her Main Street artwork was chosen for Twistmas. *Moshi Monsters account: Smitheroo with Furi Monnymoomonster. *Twitter account: @Emmamunrosmith Jocelyn Stevenson Jocelyn Stevenson is one of the members of staff on the Mind Candy team. Before working for Mind Candy Jocelyn has been working for many other companies such as Fraggle Rock, The Magic Schoolbus, Bob the Builder, The Hoobs, Barney & Friends, Pingu and Mopatop’s Shop. Jocelyn was hired by Mind Candy in late 2012, where she was made producer of Moshi Monsters: The Movie, in charge of the making of Moshi TV she was also said to take the 'creative lead' on the Mind Candy blog. Jocelyn Stevenson becomes executive creative producer and will lead efforts on all film and TV projects including the upcoming Moshi TV and the Moshi Monsters Movie. Stevenson is a veteran of the kids TV business, she has worked at Sesame Street, the Jim Henson Company and has served as chief creative officer at Hit Entertainment. Michael Acton Smith, CEO of Mind Candy said, “This is an exciting time for Mind Candy as we build upon film and television projects for Moshi Monsters. Jocelyn’s had an amazing career to date and we’re delighted to have her on board and benefit from her vast experience in the children’s TV industry.” Jocelyn said,"I’ve always loved Moshi Monsters and am thrilled to be part of Mind Candy, one of the most exciting companies in the kids space." Sadly, plans to starts an animated show were "put on hold" (as Mind Candy had claimed still having plans for 2017) and Jocelyn Stevenson whom was supposed to be its director was let go. Sanj Sen Composer and producer of all the Moshi Monsters music, from Music Rox! to the instrumental of Moshling Rescue. *Portfolio - http://www.ropeysound.com *Soundcloud - https://soundcloud.com/ropeysound Writers Steve Cleverly is always involved in all content development. Richard Dinnick Richard Dinnick is a BAFTA award winning writing mostly known for Doctor Who. He was credited to have written: #Moshi Monsters TV Show: episode development - Mind Candy -2015 #Moshi Monsters: Super Moshi Missions - Penguin Books - 2012 #Moshi Monsters: The Official Collectable Figures Guide - Penguin Books - 2012 *Portfolio - https://richarddinnick.com/about *LinkedIN - https://uk.linkedin.com/in/dinnick Illustrators Vincent Béchet aka Pulco Mayo Vincent Béchet, freelance illustrator and graphic designer from France, developed the design of Moshi Monsters, and designed Moshlings since their introduction back in 2008. Ross McCaughey Ross McCaughey is the lead illustrator at Moshi Monsters and Mind Candy. He designs some of the new Moshlings, the new features, etc for the graphic designers to make. He illustrates for the Moshi Magazine and was also at the Design a Moshling 2013 exhibition in London, drawing for fans. Katja Hammond Katja Hammond is a comic artist and assumes the lead illustrative position at Mind Candy since the release of Petlandia. She was already around during the release of World of Warriors, but her position and work for either that franchise or Moshi Monsters is unclear. On April 2016, she held a presentation about Japanese comic and animation and their influence on her and/or other artstyles in the West. https://twitter.com/Jackoburra Animators Voice Actors Ashley Slater Ashley Slater is a Canadian voice actor and trombone player. He was the voice Dr. Strangeglove and Zommer in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. He sings as Blingo in all Blingo's songs. * Ashley Slater's Twitter - https://twitter.com/ashleyslater247 Phillipa Alexander Phillipa Alexander '''is a singer and voice actress who voices (both speech and singing) Poppet, Missy Kix and other high pitched background voices. With these characters, she has starred in Music Rox!, Moshi Monsters: The Movie and a radio show featuring Poppet and Katsuma. *Official Website- http://www.phillipaalexander.com/index.php Alex D. Hay '''Alex D. Hay is a composer, producer and the voice behind Zack Binspin through all of the songs and appearances in the Moshi TV Show. He owns a studio in Brighton. * Alex D. Hay's Official Blog (Old) - https://alexdhay.wordpress.com/ * Alex D. Hay's Current Website - http://www.alexdhaymusic.com Tom Clarke-Hill Tom Clarke-Hill is an actor and voice over artist. He voices Furi and Roary Scrawl in the Moshi Monsters movie. *Clarke-Hill's Offical Webpage - http://www.clarke-hill.com/ *Clarke-Hill's Twitter - https://twitter.com/tomclarkehill Emma Tate Emma Tate voices Katsuma and Luvli in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. Keith Wickham Keith Wickham is a British comedian, screen writer and voice actor. He voices Buster Bumblechops and Diavlo in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. Rajesh David Rajesh David is an Indian aspiring musician who voices Bobbi SingSong in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. Boris Hiestand Boris Hiestand is a voice actor, animator, storyboard artist, character designer and director of commercials, shorts, and TV series. He voices Fishlips and the Newsreader in Moshi Monsters: The Movie. Staff Members The Moshi Monsters staff are the moderation team of Moshi Monsters or formerly known to be in such a position. They moderate the community forums. Miss Pinky [http://www.moshimonsters.com/monsters/misspinky Misspinky] with Furi Perfy is the Head Community Monster and occasionally wrote on The Daily Growl as Miss Pinky, where Roary Scrawl considered her as one of his BFF's. She is a rare example of a real life person having interaction with the Moshi world, making her somewhat of a pseudo character. Miss Pinky describes herself as the Minister of Pink, the Mistress of Mauve, the ambassador of all things PINK. Her Furi, named Perfy, is a time traveller who went both forth as back in time. In the latter event, Perfy did not allow Miss Pinky to come with him, for unknown reason, making their relationship more of a mutual one rather than an owner-pet one. Curator [http://www.moshimonsters.com/monsters/Curator Curator] with Zommer Googie (The one who decided what art goes into the Googenheim) Assistant Community Monsters Monster Moderation Team Tech Monsters *mc_argh *neenjaf *rylondf *terribledmrt *cadbury-monster Category:Real Life